Happy Accidents
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: Their relationship consists mostly of a series of happy accidents.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: This was written for day 5 of Bamon week. It's AU and begins sometime early season 4, but deviates after 4x01 (no, Expression, no sirebond, etc.). It gets a little crack-ish at times, but it's meant to mostly be fun (even if it starts off a little angsty).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Their first date wasn't actually meant to be a date.

Damon had been drinking alone at the bar when he noticed a sullen looking Bonnie sitting alone in a booth.

Naturally he isn't going to waste an opportunity to antagonize his favorite witch.

"What with the pouty face, Broomhilda?"

"I watched Grams get tortured because I tried to save Elena and had to put Klaus back in his body," she mutters.

Okay, so he hadn't really been expecting that response.

"I mean…" she breaks off for a moment and her eyes get shiny for a moment like she's about to cry. "Why does this stuff always happen to me? What do I do that is so wrong? I mean, I've seen really horrible witches like Greta and the spirits never punish them? Why am I their punching bag?"

He doesn't know what to say to that.

She suddenly slams her hands down on the table. "I don't know why the hell I'm even telling you. It's not like you give a damn. You don't need anything from me right now."

She isn't surprised when he stood up and headed back to the bar. However, she was surprised that he didn't leave her with some pseudo-smartass rebuttal.

A few short moments later, he returned with a bottle of tequila and some limes.

"Trust me. This is the best thing to do when you think your life sucks," he tells her upon seeing her questioning look.

"Doing tequila shots with you?" Bonnie replies skeptically.

"Would you rather be alone?"

She licks her wrist and began pouring the salt line.

* * *

That's how she accidentally became his new drinking buddy.

He hadn't meant for her to be a replacement for Ric, but it makes missing him easier. She's also easier to spend time with than trying to deal with Elena's angst over being a vampire.

He'll probably never admit it aloud, but he actually enjoys spending time with her. Bonnie is actually a lot of fun when she isn't trying to save all their asses and he's actually surprised that she can hold her liquor considering she's so tiny.

Stefan is elated that he apparently found a new drinking buddy. Damon isn't sure whether that's because his brother genuinely likes Bonnie or he thinks it'll keep him away from Elena.

She hopes he can't see it, but Bonnie has been on edge the entire night.

"_So, how're you and Damon?" Caroline asked one night that she, Bonnie, and Elena were having one of their rare get togethers._

"_Uh, we haven't killed each other yet, so fine I guess," Bonnie replied with a shrug._

"_Oh come on, Bonnie, you guys have been spending a lot of time together," Caroline said._

"_Contrary to popular belief, Caroline, boys and girls can be friends without it being something more," Bonnie replied._

"_Yeah, except friends don't look at friends the way Damon looks at you," Caroline said._

"_The way Damon looks at me?"_

"_Yeah. Like he wants to throw you on a table, rip your clothes off and eat your—"_

"_Okay, Caroline!" Bonnie said loudly, raising both hands to stop the blonde. Bonnie doesn't think it's possible for Elena and herself to get any redder._

"_I thought you didn't like Damon," Bonnie continues._

"_Oh, no. Don't get me wrong. I still hate Damon's guts and I don't think he's fit enough to lick the dirt of your shoes, __**but**__," the blonde pauses for dramatic effect, "If anyone could handle him, it's you. Besides, you need to get laid."_

_Bonnie blinks. Was Caroline trying to give her her blessing to be in a romantic relationship with Damon?_

_Was Bonnie even considering being in a romantic relationship with Damon?_

"_Don't push, Caroline," Elena said. "I mean, it's Damon and Bonnie. And besides, not too long ago, Damon was telling me he loved me practically every time I turned around._

"_You really find it so hard that someone would prefer me over you?" Bonnie asked before she could stop herself. She's sure that the brunette didn't actually mean it that way._

_Elena looked surprised and quickly said, "No. It's just that Damon's been chasing me for so long and that now he's been spending so much time around you…I just don't want to see her get hurt."_

"Are you still in love with Elena?" she asks Damon suddenly before he can stop himself.

He looks at her, his eyes widened to a point where it was almost comical.

"It doesn't matter," he finally replies, rolling his eyes a bit and turning his attention back to his drink. "She's with Stefan."

"That's not an answer."

"No, I'm not." It's the first time he's ever said it aloud and realizes it's true. He had known it would always be Stefan even before that fateful phone call. He thinks that maybe it's possible he never even loved Elena in the first place. She had first been a replacement for Katherine, and then she had been a way to one up Stefan, and then she had been the first person to really attempt to befriend him. But…she had never loved him and he's tired of loving someone who he knows will never love him back.

It's time to move on.

"What about you and baby Gilbert?"

"I loved him, but I guess he didn't love me as much as I loved him."

"You guys were a weird couple, anyway," he tells her.

"Not _that_ weird," she replies.

They fall into a silence and she sifts uncomfortably.

"Got any other awkward questions to ask?"

"Are we dating…or pre-dating or something?" she blurts and then immediately cringes. He words sounded so lame and immature and she wants to take them and shove them back down her throat.

Damon chokes on his bourbon.

"Wow. That was stupid," she says. "I'm obviously drunk right now and I've been spending way too much time with Caroline and she—"

"What answer are you expecting?" he interjects when his throat is clear of the burning alcohol.

"I don't know," she answers honestly. She braces herself to either be laughed at or berated.

She's so going to kill Caroline next time she sees her for even putting the idea into her head.

"I guess we are."

"Huh." She half sighs it, half scoffs it as if she can't believe it. And neither can he.

He's dating Bonnie Bennett…who would have thought?

* * *

Just because they're dating doesn't mean they fight any less. They're fights just usually end in either hot angry sex or hot make up sex.

They had been in the middle of one of their fights when he suddenly yells, "Marry me!"

"What?!" she yells right back.

"Marry me," he says again, much quieter than the first time.

She stands there for a few moments, her mouth hanging open and suddenly she can't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place. She grabs him and pulls him to her for a kiss.

"Was that a yes?" he asks when she pulls away for air.

"Yeah, I'll marry you." she pulls him back for a kiss.

He maneuvers her to his bedroom, peeling both of their clothes off along the way.

He carefully places her on the bed and they spend the next few hours lost in each other.

"You know, that was kind of a lame proposal," she said breathlessly when they were finished, laying her head on his chest.

He chuckles lightly, running his fingers through her hair. "You agreed to it."

She's right, though. It was a lame proposal. It was spur of the moment and he hadn't really meant to do it. The words had come out before he even thought about them and he doesn't even have a ring to give her. He doesn't regret it, though.

"Yeah, I did. We're not exactly a conventional couple," Bonnie says with a small laugh and presses a kiss to his neck. "I'm really not in any rush, though. We can wait a few years. At least until I graduate from college."

"Do you really want to marry me, though?" he asks her. "Like you said, we're not a conventional couple and I can't exactly give your normal things like children."

"I know that," she says. "But I love you." She kisses the corner of his mouth and settles back onto his chest.

A few days later, he takes her out for the entire day and gives her a proper proposal with a ring and everything.

* * *

They have their wedding the summer she graduates from college.

Caroline had planned the whole thing down to a T while Elena did her best to reign the blonde in and stop her from going to over the top.

Stefan is standing next to him as his best man and Damon's sure that he'll never hear the end of how his younger brother is surprised that he of all people is going to settle down.

"_I suppose if anyone could ever get you to, it's Bonnie," he had said._

Bonnie's dad manages to look somewhat happy when he walks his daughter down the aisle even though he had been less than thrilled—a totally understatement—when he discovered his daughter was going to be marrying a vampire.

Bonnie literally takes his breath away. She looks beautiful in a beaded gown with white flowers in her hair.

He almost stumbles over his words because he can't see or think of anything but her.

Right when he goes to kiss her, the skies open up and it begins to pour.

Caroline is furious, but Bonnie smiles and begins to laugh, stretching her fingers out to feel the rain sliding between them.

"You know, this is actually supposed to be good luck," she tells him.

He smiles back at her and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

It's perfect in their own strange way.

* * *

They're celebrating their second anniversary and Bonnie looked fidgety and nervous all night.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurts out the second they get home.

He thinks he might have fainted for a moment because everything goes dark, but then he hears Bonnie rambling.

"I honestly don't know how. I mean, it's all very _Breaking Dawn_ except I really hope that this baby doesn't try to eat me from the inside out. I don't know…maybe it's because I'm a witch?"

Damon begins to laugh.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"Your vagina is literally magical, Bon," he tells.

She snorts and slaps him on the back of his head. He pulls her in for a kiss.

"Are you happy, though?" Bonnie asks him. "I mean, we obviously didn't plan any of this and it's not like you've ever pictured it, so…"

He silences her by pulling her in for a kiss.

"If I was ever gonna have kids with anyone, it'd be you," he murmurs against her lips.

"When did you get so sappy?"

"Shut up." He pulls her in for another kiss.

* * *

They get even more of a surprise when she goes for her first ultrasound.

"Hmm…" the doctor hums when she looks at the monitor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon asks.

"It appears that you're having twins," the doctor replies.

"Twins?" Bonnie and Damon both say dumbly at the same time.

"It's too early to tell the genders, but you're definitely carrying twins," the doctor says with a bright, white smile. "Congratulations."

Bonnie and Damon are left speechless.

About a month later, they find out the Bonnie is carrying a boy and a girl.

She's beautiful when she's pregnant.

* * *

Through the first few months, she's wracked with morning sickness, but she still manages to have that glow about her.

"Do you think I'm fat?" she asks him one day, examining her pregnant stomach in the mirror.

_Oh, boy._

He knows if he doesn't watch his words, his ass will be on fire.

"You're pregnant, Bonnie. Not fat." He comes to stand behind her, encircling his arms around her and pulling her in so her back is flush against her chest. "And you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're laying it on too thick," she replies.

"Maybe." He reaches down and runs his hang along her thighs. "But your thighs still turn me on, along with this," he pinches her ass, causing her to laugh and squirm a bit in his grasp. "But the part of you that turns me on the most now," he slides his hands up her rounded stomach to cup her breasts, "Are these."

"Yeah, only because they're ginormous now," she says with a laugh.

He smiles and kisses her and proceeds to show just how beautiful she is to him now.

* * *

She goes into labor in the middle of the night.

He drives like a maniac to the hospital and she scolds him for it in between contractions.

When in the delivery room, he does his best to maintain a façade of semi-calmness even though he's pretty sure he'll lose it before the night is out.

He's seen Bonnie withstand a lot of things, but he's never seen her in as much pain as she is right now.

After twenty-six hours of labor, she gives birth to their son. The girl follows four minutes later.

When he holds his son in the crook of one arm and his daughter in the other and sees Bonnie's exhausted, but smiling face, he feels happier than he's felt in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this different from my other Bamon baby fic ("Impossible Possibilities"), so hopefully there weren't too many similarities.**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
